dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seryu Ubiquitous vs Red Hood
Seryu Ubiquitous vs Red Hood is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-second DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 2! Akame ga Kill vs DC! Their sense of justice is a little extreme, but will it be the cyborg or fallen Robin that takes their opponent down? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Jason had arrived into town just in time to see the crowd gathering around a wooden platform. On it, three men were handcuffed together, and forced to kneel. "What the hell is going on?" he thought aloud, sneaking onto a flanking rooftop. That was when Seryu made herself visible from behind the platform. "TODAY, YOU ALL ''STAND WITNESS TO THE CONSEQUENCES OF CRIME!" she roared, looking down on her terrified audience. Before she could order Koro into action, however, someone from the crowd spoke. "LET THEM GO!" screamed the audience member as she started throwing a barrage of fruit at the twisted cyborg. Seryu hissed in seething rage. "KORO!" her Teigu bounded forwards and immediately ripped the defiant audience member up into the air, tearing her to pieces. That was when Jason made his move. He popped his head out from around the chimney of the roof, and began raining down gunshots at Seryu, who crouched for cover behind a wall. '''Here we go!' It was hard for Red Hood to successfully pick his shots early on; the fleeing townsfolk and prisoners served as meat shields for both the Teigu and the cyborg. Red Hood then realised that Koro was now heading his way, scaling the side of the building. "Well, time to leave." he said, jumping over the back of the creature and onto the stage. Seryu rushed beneath her Teigu. "KORO! NUMBER 8!" she ordered. In doing so, she was granted a missile launcher on her arm, which she immediately aimed at Jason. Red Hood quickly and acrobatically dodged the projectiles, landing on his feet several feet away and firing multiple shots which connected with Seryu's stomach. Her Teigu rushed in, head charging Red Hood into a barrel. "Damned mutt." he grumbled, leaping over the Teigu and throwing an explosive at the cyborg. Koro stuck one of its legs out and kicked Red Hood across the ground towards Seryu. The cyborg went to fire a missile, but Red Hood managed to shoot first, knocking her arm back. He then delivered a flying kick to the face, dropping her momentarily. He then turned around, right into a running tackle from Koro. Red Hood slammed into the side of a building, creating a huge crack along it upon impact. He quickly set about shooting the Teigu, running circles around it and rolling beneath its pounces. He attached a sticking explosive to the leg, which detonated and broke the limb. With the Teigu dealt with, he turned to Seryu who had fired a missile into the ground in front of him. With Red Hood on the deck, Seryu took a position on the roof, firing down more missiles. Red Hood stood his ground, shooting them out the air at first until he realised a shadow appearing over him. Seryu grinned. "KILL HIM!" she snarled, as Koro went to chomp down on the fallen Robin. "NO!" Jason shouted, as he stuck his pistols right into the nostrils of the Teigu. He fired two shots, but they were simply minor inconveniences at this stage. He headbutted Jason across the square, and Seryu leapt down, stomping on his chest and planting him. She then stood beside Koro. "NUMBER 5, KORO!" her missile launcher was replaced by a drill spear. She launched the weapon at Jason, who quickly rolled beneath it and began firing shots. Realising he was running out of time, Jason used a grappling hook to take to the roof, which baited Koro into following. The giant creature swiped Red Hood into the chimney and then went to bite him in half. Jason pulled back just enough to escape the bite, but was planted by a paw strike. Seryu then launched her spear at Jason, who leapt behind Koro, letting it take the explosion in the ribs. With an opportunity to attack Seryu directly, Jason rushed her with gunfire. Much to his surprise, she summoned a gun from her mouth which caught Jason on the shoulder. He dropped to a knee behind cover and used quick thinking to kick a barrel rigged with explosives towards her. Seryu went to run past the barrel, but Jason detonated it. The explosion knocked Seryu down, but the returning Koro ran Jason himself down. Slamming his fist on the ground, Jason got back to his feet. Koro pounced again, this time the bite headed straight for the head. He knew what to do. He released his helmet, allowing Koro to engulf it. Before he could swallow, Jason took out a detonator, blowing up the helmet and taking the head of Koro off in the process. This time, the Teigu was not going to regenerate, and Seryu barely stood. She shook with rage, and lunged at Jason. The attack resulted in a swift dodge and then a knee to the chest. Jason shot Seryu in the knee, rendering her unable to stand. He then smashed her in the mouth with his gun, and planted an explosive on her chest and her back. As she struggled to rip the bomb off, Jason detonated them. When the cloud settled, only a bloody splatter remained where the cyborg had been. Jason then rushed to the nearest rooftop and fled. Somehow he didn't think the rest of the police force of the town would be any less insane than Seryu. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Red Hood!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Cyborg Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights